chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Riverside
Mark. Surname: Riverside. Title/Nickname: The Bard. Race: Human. Class: Warrior, but he is not a fighter. Age: 23. Appearance: He is quite a tall man, he wear a hat and a nice adventurer's suit. He has a pony-tail on the hair. Alignment: Alliance, Good - Neutral. Psychology: He is very good and funny man, he loves to write and sing. He also likes adventures very much. Birthplace: Somewhere in Westfall, spent his life in Lakeshire. Actual residence: Travelling around the world. Background: Years ago, in the human land of Westfall, on the small farm with house and barn, a child was born a human child. Child's parent's were both singers, they worked in the taverns all across the world, they were very famous and respected, but, they didn't had much, they were actually very poor family, and a child even made their life harder. The couple was travelling alot. They couldn't take care of the child, they did not gave him a name, they did not had time for that. They did not had any other solution, but to leave the boy alone, in the wild. They boy was alone for one full day, animals did not wanted to hurt him, they actually liked him, birds were singing whole day, and the boy liked that. At the end of the day, the night was slowly appearing on the sky. The boy was scared, he was hearing many sounds at the same time. He started crying, many forest lions were approaching, the boy was really scared, one of the group members attempted to pick up the boy, but as soon as he was one step near the boy, a shot has been heard, the wolf fell on the ground, the blood started leaking from his head, he fell right on the boy's stomach. The boy was scared even more, he started cying harder, few hunters ran to him and scared the wolves with few shots, they took the boy fastly and gone to their homes. They brought the boy to the nearby village, every family there had many children, except one couple, Margaret and James Riverside. Margaret worked as a housemaid, as a cleaner and a cook, while James was a soldier, he fought on the frontier for his country, for the Alliance. sadly, they had problems, they were the only couple without kids, but just because of that, they were very respected and no one had anything against them. The hunter's that took the boy from the forest had many kids, and they did not wanted to accept the boy into their family. However, the hunters found the solution, they decided to suprise couple Riverside by giving them the boy. Margaret and James were very happy, they thought that the bpy was a gift from the god's, they made a room for him and decided to give him a noble's name, "Mark". Mark was very strange boy, everyone thought that he will become a famous hunter which will bring fame to the village. But no, Mark did not even liked animals and wild, actually, he was opsessed with melody and songs. He never made a friendship with any kid in the village. Many kids even hated him, because they thought he is crazy. Whenever a big party was held, everyone would be there, every kid and parent, but Mark, Mark would always stay at home, whistle and sing for whole day. James and Margaret were worried for Mark. Many times they would take him to the elders and prophets and beg for help. But they would always get same advise, they were always told to let the child do what he wishes, what he wants. And that's what they exactly done. At the age of 10, Mark's father, James had to leave on the front lines, massive Scourge forces were about to attack, Mark was sad for few days, so he decided to write a song. He was thinking and writing alone, for days, even when he was in school he would write, he had very big inspiration, but he was only a child, so he did not knew much about the world. At the age of 12, he already wrote about 50 songs, people were so shocked, but interested in him. Singers were even singing few his songs. One day, he was in his room, thinking about the new song he was writing, a postman rang a bell, Mark fastly ran to the door, opened and picked up the letter from the ground, he saw an Army Seal on it, he knew it's from his father, he ran to his room, sat on the bed and opened the letter, then started reading: "Mrs.Margaret Riverside, we are sorry to inform you, that your husband, James Riverside has been killed in battle - " Mark stopped reading, his eyes filled with tears in few seconds, he started crying loudly. Margaret heard him, ran to his room, saw Mark on the bed with letter in his hands, she took the letter and read it. Few minutes later, she suddenly fell unconscious. Mark fastly called doctors and continued crying, he did not knew what to do. For the next 11 days, Mark lived alone, he was doing everything alone. Finally, few doctors came and informed him that his mother died of an hearth-attack. He was sent to child's without parent's boarding school. Their house was sold, and he was all alone. After 5 years of living in the boarding school, amongst the other children, he wrote many songs and poems. He dreamed about becoming a famous bard one day, exploring the world. However, at the age of 18, he became a man, and was sent back to the village, which was named Lakeshire. His old home was destroyed, a big building was standing there. Lakeshire changed alot, different people, buildings, almost everything. He was confused, he did not knew what to do, so he started selling his songs and poems to earn, sometimes he even sang. He was earning pretty much, he had a room in the inn, he was pretty happy man. After 3 years of working like that, he earned enough to make his dream real. He packed up and started travelling all across the world, he visited every major city. He became a real bard. he was earning much money, also he was earning both respect and reputation along the way. He was well-known man, one of the most famous bard's in the world. He travelled for 2 years, everywhere, but not at one place, one country, Lordaeron. He was scared to go to the Lordaeron since he knew it's occuppied by the Forsaken, so he was staying out of it. As he heard that Lordaeron is being rebuilt and recaptured, he decided t o give it a visit, maybe even stay for a while. So, Mark Riverside, the Bard, took a ship to Menethil Harbor, where his next journey begins.